For What the Future Holds
by TheDirector57
Summary: After the events of ME3, and during the rush to the beam. Commander Shepard has just one last mission to complete, but can he break the hold of the reapers, and return to the love of his life? A post ME3 Shepard/Tali Romance. Cover is not my own creation.
1. Prologue

**Sorry for the long intro, it is my tale of how I got here, and why the story may have flow issues. If you don't want to read it, feel free to skip to the prologue.**

**Introduction: Allow me to introduce you to my story here, and why it is coming into existence. After starting Mass Effect in the month of April I began to fall in love with the series, when I had the money to buy the third, I thought that maybe the ending's reputation was just a bunch of unnecessary pouting. I couldn't have been more wrong.**

** After being torn away from the fictional characters I came to love by just a single colorful blast, I began to read fan-fiction. More specifically, the Tali stuff, hoping it could give me a better sense of closure than the actual ending. When it came high time for the extended ending, I had one last flicker of hope. I was again disappointed with the results; don't get me wrong, at least they tried to make it better. But to me it was basically being told why the pile of dung smells then actually cleaning it up.**

** The screen caps were nice looking, especially the green versions. After the EC's release I went back into my world of fanfics, after all the time and reading of these phenomenal pieces of work, I decided to give it a shot myself.**

** Be warned however, I am not a literary master, I will keep my grammar from getting out of hand the best that I can, and I may become a comma whore without even realizing it.**

** This story is actually based off of the indoctrination theory, the rest I will have as my own creation and what Shepard does with himself after the war. So without further ado, here is the prologue to the story.**

* * *

Prologue

"I want you to go back to Rannoch, build yourself a home." Tali started to cry, no longer able to hold back her tears. "I have a home." She responded, with weakness in her voice. She reached for Shepard and said her last goodbye.

"Come back to me."

He wanted to tell her everything will be fine, but he wasn't even sure himself. _What if I don't make it back? _He thought to himself, _what if I can't keep my promises?_

He couldn't find the strength to answer her; he just looked into her eyes, for what could possibly be the last time.

Just then there was a loud explosion off in the distance. "Go!" he yelled, "Get her out of here!" he started to turn and finish his dash towards the Citadel beam. As the hangar for the Normandy began to close, Tali reached out for the love of her life to come back to her.

Shepard continued his sprint, evading Harbinger's beam as it ripped apart the moving vehicles and the remaining ground troops. As he was nearing his destination, a piece of rubble was hurled beneath him, causing him to get knocked off his balance.

When he regained his footing he looked up in horror as Harbinger was staring straight at him. "You will serve us!" It yelled as its eyes started to flare. Shepard was unable to move as Harbinger's laser began to charge. As the reapers laser fired, he closed his eyes before a white flash bled through his eyelids.

Then, there was nothing.


	2. Artist's Integrity I

**Artist's Integrity**

"Oh god, they're all gone…"

"Hello? Is anyone still alive out there?"

"Negative, the whole squad was decimated, we need to re-group. Fall back."

Shepard awoke with a blur, his vision cleared to see Harbinger take off, and then he looked to his surroundings. Everyone was dead. They were either burned to a crisp, crushed under a MAKO, or reduced to a pile of ashes.

He started to get up when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He tried to examine what was hurting him, it seemed like all of his ribs had been broken, and he had burns all over his body. He tried to feel his arms and quickly pulled away from the pain it gave him.

He heard the conversation between Coats and one of the officers on his earpiece. He reached up to respond to the message.

"Come in. This is Commander Shepard. I am still alive and a few feet away from the beam."

There was no response. He tried again, "This is Commander Shepard. Does anybody read me?" There was still no response. He took off the ear piece to see if it was disabled; the entire thing had been reduced to a melted piece of metal and plastic. _How the hell did I hear that message then? _He wondered, he reluctantly put it back into place.

He shook the thought and started to limp towards the beam, he still had a job to do. As he got closer he started to hear voices. The same voices that had been haunting his dreams since he left Earth. He ignored them as he had told himself before, _they are not real, and it's just the guilt talking_.

As he reached the beam a marauder sprang out from behind a crate, shooting him in the arm. He cried out in pain as he prepared to return the shot with his Carnifex. After he was certain it was dead he continued his limp. As he reached the base of the beam he dove straight in and started his transport towards the Citadel.

* * *

"Oh god, they're all gone…"

Coats looked on in horror at the destruction caused by their failed attempt at rushing the beam. He noticed another soldier carrying someone in his arms. It was who he was carrying that peeked his interest.

"Over here soldier!" he waved; the man noticed his superior calling and jogged over with an unconscious soldier in his arms. "Yes sir? What is it you need Major?" Coats looked at him then down to the wounded soldier. He was covered in ashes; it was hard to tell who it was without a clear look. "Who is this that you are carrying?" he asked.

"Sir, you don't recognize him? It's Commander Shepard."

* * *

Shepard picked himself up from the cold metallic floor; he had landed pretty hard after he made it up to the Citadel. "Shepard?" Shepard was surprised to hear his name; he looked around to find the source of the voice. All he could see were the dead remains of the people who had been on the Citadel when it was taken.

"Shepard?" he realized the voice was coming from his supposedly broken communicator. "Shepard? Can you hear me?" He reached up to his ear piece and responded, "I hear you Anderson, are you up here too?" Shepard continued to limp onwards as he waited for a response, "I followed you up, but I don't think we came out on the same side. I'm going to take a look around. Let's see if we can find each other." Shepard let go of the piece at that last sentence and kept going.

As he continued he only looked forward, not wanting to see all the people that were lost, or the keepers doing who knows what. When he reached the next room he contacted Anderson again. "Anderson? Are you seeing any of this?" Shepard was standing in a room that he didn't recognize, the walls were constantly shifting and changing. "It reminds me of your description of the collector base. I see a console, I'm going to see if-" Anderson's voice was cut off by static, "Careful Anderson, don't do anything yet. Anderson?" there was no response. "Damn it."

As he reached the top of the slope he saw Anderson hunched over a console. Shepard was confused on how he had gotten here, there was only one entrance to the room, and it was the one he just came through. "Anderson, how did you get up here? Anderson?" suddenly Anderson went stiff and started to turn around. "Sh-Shepard…" he was surprised to see the Illusive Man who had seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Shepard began to raise his gun but was unable to pull the trigger. "I- I can't move!" The Illusive Man started to walk towards Shepard with a small smirk on his reaper implanted face. "This is the power they have Shepard! This is what we can achieve with their technology! Why must you try to stand in my way?"

All Shepard wanted to do was pull the trigger, to kill this man who caused the chaos and death of everyone on the Citadel by alerting the reapers of their plan. _Why can't I fucking move? _"Would you listen to yourself? You're indoctrinated!" Anderson growled, Shepard looked at the Illusive Man, "He's right. Do you really believe we can control them? They are already controlling you!"

The Illusive man paused before answering, "I… don't believe that Shepard. I've already gained their power! Think about what humanity can gain from this!" _he still thinks this is about humanity. _"This isn't about humanity! This is about the entire galaxy! They are using you, you think you can control it but you can't!" the Illusive Man responded with an angry tone in his voice, "but I can! This is the power Shepard!" he raised his hand in the air, in result Shepard uncontrollably raised his, "This is what they can do!" he closed his hand into a fist and Shepard pulled the trigger to his gun. Anderson groaned in pain from the shot and so did Shepard. It felt as if he had shot himself.

"Listen to me!" Shepard pleaded, "Let us handle this; you can still make this right. Just step down." The Illusive Man stared at the floor, "Maybe… maybe your ri-" he started to yell in pain as he put his head into his hands. "Sh- Shepard I can't! They're too strong!" Shepard quickly tried to keep him fighting, "yes you can! Just fight it, don't let them win!" he stopped writhing in pain and grabbed Anderson's gun from its holster, "I'm sorry Shepard, I…. tried." He put the gun to his head and closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger.

After he was dead Anderson slumped to the floor with Shepard following him. "Shepard, you did it." Shepard turned his head to look at him, "we did it sir." Anderson began to laugh before he was interrupted by a cough. "It seems like it's been years since I've just… sat down." Shepard chuckled a bit too, "I know what you mean."

Anderson started to close his eyes, "you did good son, and you did good. I'm… proud of you." Shepard noticed that he whispered the last part, "Anderson?" he took a deep breath, Anderson was gone. He looked down at his chest; it was covered in blood that hadn't been there before. Before he could think about it Admiral Hackett began to speak over his communicator, "Shepard are you there?" he took a second to answer, he felt very weak. "I hear you." Hackett continued, "The crucible is in place but it's not firing. We think it's something on your end." Shepard groaned and began to get up, he moved a few inches before falling over. He started crawling towards the console and lifted himself up to it, "I'm not sure what to- I don't know if I can-" he couldn't hold himself up anymore; he started to collapse onto the floor.

As he lay there the panel he was on began to move. It lifted out of place and began to ascend.

* * *

Major Coats moved quickly to the medical tent, lifting the flap while entering, "have you found out what is wrong with him?" he asked the medic that was attending to the unconscious body of Commander Shepard. The medic didn't look up as he answered, "It appears that he is in a coma, he suffered a few broken ribs and a couple of fractures. I was able to fix most of it with the medi-gel we had reserved for the soldiers who didn't make it. But it didn't heal everything."

Coats was still thinking about the first thing he said, "A coma? How could that be? He was just in the rush a few hours ago!" the medic answered his question, finished with what he was doing. "It's not likely that it was during the fight. But the other soldiers reported that he just stopped in the middle of the charge."

Coats nodded in response, "That is odd." He continued to look down with his hand on his chin; he gave up on trying to figure it out. "I'll leave you too it doc. I've got men to attend to." Coats nodded before exiting the tent. The medic saw him off then looked down at Shepard.

"How are we supposed to do this without him?"

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter. I would love to see what you guys think, so please leave a review.**

**And to C.G. Irvin, I would be happy to have you proofread my chapters! Look at your PMs for me please.**


	3. Artist's Integrity II

Artist's Integrity II

Shepard woke up to a confusing sight.

He looked up as he saw a view of Earth and the ongoing battle. But right in front of him was a blue figure in the shape of a little boy, like the one he saw on Earth...and in his dreams. It started to walk towards him.

"Get up," it said.

Shepard immediately stood up onto his feet. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am the catalyst," it answered, its voice sounded like a mix of a boy, a woman, and...his own.

"I thought the Citadel was the catalyst," he said.

It took a moment to respond, staring at him with an unreadable expression. "The Citadel is my home."

Shepard didn't have time to question the enigmatic entity, remembering the billions of lives riding on him, and so he asked, "I need to stop the Reapers. Is there a way for me to do that?"

It turned around to walk the other way, "We control the Reapers. We also have the power to stop them."

Shepard began to follow it. "Can you show me how?"

It stopped at a fork in the path, "It is possible. Our solution no longer works." The being paused, before explaining, "The crucible has given us new solutions, solutions that you need to choose."

Shepard was confused by all of this._ How could this child control the reapers? And why is it my decision? _"Why me? Why do I have to choose?"

It stared. "We believe you are ready." The catalyst continued his explanation, "There are three choices before you. You will have to choose one."

"The first choice is to control us, by grabbing those two power sources, you will be consumed by the Citadel, becoming the new Catalyst."

Shepard chuckled wearily, "So the Illusive Man was right?"

The catalyst shook its head, "No, he could not control us...because we already controlled him."

Shepard thought about this first choice. _How could I expect to control them? When everyone else who has tried had failed?_

"And the second choice?" he asked.

"Synthesis, by jumping into the beam over there. The crucible will absorb your DNA, bringing about the final stage of evolution. Synthetics and organics will become one."

Shepard didn't believe this option at all. How could that be possible? When Reaper cybernetics combined with organics, all they turned into were husks.

"And the last choice?" he asked.

"To destroy us, by shooting that panel, the crucible will fire a beam that will destroy all synthetics, not just Reapers. But be warned, even _you_ are partly synthetic."

That didn't sound any good either._ How could I destroy the geth? _Shepard thought._ They just gained the trust of the quarians. And EDI...she would be destroyed too. And I'd die too, if this thing can be believed._

"These choices don't sound right. How can I decide the destruction or re-creation of the entire galaxy?"

The Catalyst stared in response. "You must make a decision, Shepard," it said with a hint of frustration in its echoing voice.

"I can't choose from these choices! I won't! I _refuse_!" he yelled, voice turning to steel.

The room began to shake as the catalyst changed from its original bright blue to a dark, menacing red.

"_**SO BE IT**_." Its voice had changed... into Harbinger's. It walked away and disappeared from sight, dissipating into thin air, and Shepard saw a Reaper approaching through the mass effect fields of the Citadel.

* * *

Shepard sat upright with a gasp, breathing heavily. He looked at his surroundings. He wasn't in the Citadel anymore. He saw a soldier that had been sitting in a fold-out chair stand up and move to the entrance of the tent, moving aside the closed flap

"Get the medic in here! He's up! Shepard's awake!"


	4. Preparations

Preparations

The private watched Shepard nervously. He was afraid to be near this man, even if the Commander was the galaxy's greatest hope. Shepard had been unstable since he had regained consciousness, and why wouldn't he be?

He had just woken up in an unfamiliar place, right after he was supposedly attacked by a reaper. _What the hell is going on? How many times do I have to wake up from this nightmare?_

Just then Anderson came walking through the tent. "You took quite the spill during the attack Shepard," Anderson said as he nodded at the private to leave. The soldier sketched a quick salute and made his exit. The Admiral sat down in the chair right next to Shepard's bed.

"Anderson! What's going on? Where am I?" Shepard asked, struggling to rise from his cot.

Anderson put a hand on Shepard's chest to calm him down, "Slow down son, you're in one of our camps. We set up after the assault on the beam failed," he explained.

"Sir, what exactly happened out there?" Shepard asked, positioning himself to sit facing Anderson.

"I don't know, we were rushing the beam and you just...stopped, right in the middle of everything." Anderson narrowed his eyes, "Why did you stop Shepard? What's going on?" Shepard paused and looked at the ground.

"I don't know, sir. All I remember is getting almost killed by Harbinger. After that...," he trailed off as he continued to avert his eyes.

Anderson gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay, Shepard?"

Shepard shook his head after a moment as though to clear it, and looked up to meet Anderson's gaze as he replied, "I'll be fine. How's everything looking out there?"

Anderson let out a sigh, "Not any better from how it's been. The battle going on in orbit seems to be holding. Though I'm not sure how long it's going to las. Damn good thing you got the migrant fleet to join in, Shepard."

Shepard's eyes widened. _Migrant fleet... Tali!_"Anderson! What happened to the Normandy?" he demanded, leaning up to grab him by the shoulders with startling urgency.

"The Normandy escaped to another part of the Sol system with a sub-light jump. She'll be safe Shepard." Anderson was addressing the Normandy, but Shepard took the last sentence for Tali. He released his grip, closing his eyes for a moment as relief washed over him like a wave.

"Good, and what's it look like down here?" he asked after opening his eyes and releasing the older man's shoulders. Anderson sighed again.

"It's gotten worse, Shepard. We're trying to set up another run for the beam but our forces here in London are taking too many hits. We're too damn low on men to have nearly as good a chance we did the first time." He shook his head wearily, frustration and strain evident in both his voice and body language.

"We can't just give up! Some of our forces haven't even arrived!" Shepard protested. They'd come too far to lose hope now. "We can still do this Anderson, don't give up!"

Anderson shook his head and sighed, "They might never show up, we knew the mercenaries weren't dependable from the start. And the rest might be fighting their own fight on their own worlds, Shepard. Hell, some of them might even be hiding!"

"We have to try! We're dead if we don't. At least this way we have a _chance_!" Shepard began to stand up. "Please Anderson, find me a console. We need to try." He put his hand on Anderson's shoulder as a renewed sense of conviction filled him with purpose. She was alive.

Anderson sighed, but stood up with a weary grin as Shepard let his hand fall. "Alright Shepard. Alright. Let's see what we can do."

* * *

Shepard only meant to boost Anderson's resolve when he mentioned the forces that hadn't arrived. He hadn't expected the amount of reinforcements that were arriving to be as numerous as they were

The drell were arriving on the ships provided by the hanar, the elcor were arriving from Dekuuna, and the N7 specialists were being shipped in from Genesis Station - a huge shot in the arm to the beleaguered Hammer forces.

There still hadn't been word from the mercenaries, though Shepard wasn't all that surprised. He knew they weren't trustworthy from the start. But if there was even the slightest chance they'd help, he'd take it.

Balak's fleet had also pulled in, it was as small as he said it would be, considering the destruction of the alpha relay, and the geth reported that they were sending in reserved Prime units, assuring that there were enough to protect Rannoch if the reapers discovered their hold on the Quarian homeworld was broken.

The reinforcements in orbit assured that the reapers would be occupied in the space above. This time they made sure to keep Harbinger busy, as it was too dangerous to take him head on. So the fleets were ordered to "distract" him from stopping the charge.

_This plan is going to work. It needs to work. The galaxy depends on it,_Shepard told himself before snapping on the last piece of his jet-black N7 armor. He proceeded out of the tent he was given for preparation with his Black Widow and Avenger magnetized to his back.

He was taken aback by the sight that was before him, one of the biggest mix of races he had seen in his life.

Huddled around a holographic map of the area around the citadel beam were the N7 specialists. In their own little rings were Balak's ground team of Batarians, Drell huddled around one of their own holding a small holo projector, pointing to different spots on detailed map it was projecting. Their were Primes standing in an organized line, they had most likely relayed the plans to each other in under a second.

Shepard couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself from the last thing he saw, there was at least thirty Elcor waiting in a big corner or the camp. They had small artillery cannons attached to their backs, hooked on with a green colored camouflaged cloth. _That diplomat wasn't kidding when he told me how they fight. The rest must be in the fleets._He kept looking on, and he saw a ring of marines standing to the side, some of them were doing equipment checks, while others stared openly at the elcor.

He walked towards the circle of biotic teenagers, with their tattooed teacher giving orders while occasionally yelling and pointing at the unfortunate student that decided to look away.

She saw Shepard walking over and stopped her rant. "I'll deal with you in a second. Right now I have to speak to the king of the boy scouts."

She waved off the students and started walking towards him. Shepard let out a laugh, "Still calling me that, Jack?" she pushed him and he stumbled almost losing his balance.

"Ya, and don't you think you should _duck_when a reaper is shooting straight at you?" Shepard regained his footing, rubbing the back of his neck abashedly.

"Heard about that, did you?" he asked, and she crossed her arms and leaned against a crate.

"That stupid briefing shit we have to go through showed us your other attempt." she gestured over to a table with a marine briefing the incoming arrivals.

"Well what are you doing over here? Weren't you stationed somewhere else?" She put her head in her hand and sighed.

"Shepard, almost every other outpost is gone. This is one of the only three left. And the others are for whatever civilians managed to survive this shit." Shepard grimaced at the last sentence.

Jack stood up from her position, "Well if you're just here for small talk, I need to prepare my students." She began to walk off.

Shepard shouted to her, "Good luck out there Jack!" She waved him off.

"Shepard! Glad to see your still alive battle-master." Shepard turned to see a krogan in silver armor towering over him.

"It's good to see you Grunt. You ready for this?" He patted him on the shoulder.

"More than ready, Shepard." He pounded his hand in his fist, something Shepard learned was a common practice among Krogan. "Me and Aralakh Company are ready for anything. Just say the word." He began to walk towards a group of Krogan.

_He doesn't like to talk much does he?_Shepard began to walk to his destination. He made another stop as he passed a tent with two familiar figures, a man and a woman talking quietly with each other. He backtracked and walked inside, and the man stopped talking with the woman and held out his hand to Shepard, "It's good to see you again Commander."

Shepard returned with his hand and shook it firmly. "It's good to see you too Jacob,"he replied, and looked over towards the woman Jacob had been talking to before adding, "And you too Miranda."

Miranda folded her arms and leaned to her side, "Pleasure as always Commander. Good to see you're still in fighting shape."

Shepard let go of the shake. "You two are part of this as well?"

Jacob took the answer. "Ya, figured we could help here more than the refugee camps. Hell, we don't pull this off it won't matter anyway."

Miranda nodded. "It's going to be a tough fight out there. Good luck Shepard." she picked up a data pad on one of the tables.

"You too Miranda, and you as well Jacob." He nodded to Jacob and Miranda, before walking out through the exit of the tent.

He kept walking up the hill to where Anderson was. Anderson saw him and gestured for him to speed up.

Shepard began to jog before abruptly stopping with someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Now wait just one guddamn minute." Shepard turned to the man, identifying who it was immediately by the gruff accent.

"Zaeed, you bastard, what the hell are you doing here?" he laughed and reached out for a handshake.

Zaeed just waved it off, "Enough with the fuckin' formalities, Shepard. I'm here to fight, and there's gonna be a helluva lot of fighting here." Shepard grinned at the attitude he had somehow forgotten about.

"There sure is, biggest fight this galaxy will see." Zaeed nodded his head and grabbed his rifle from his back.

"Just wanted to see you off Shepard, good luck out there. We'll gut the bastards. We're guddamned heroes, remember?" Shepard nodded back and returned to his jog.

He reached Anderson and the two marines he was with, a private using a communicator, and Major Coats.

Anderson turned to Shepard. "You ready for this, Shepard?" Shepard gave him a quick nod.

"About as much as I can be. Is everything set?" Coats stepped forward to answer the question.

"Everyone's ready to take their positions. Although some spots will be less fortified than others. Reinforcements helped, but we're still on the lower side of numerical inferiority."

Shepard was about to reply when the private stepped closer to Anderson, cutting in quickly. "Sir, incoming transmission from Aria T'loak. Says she wants to speak to the Commander."

Shepard was caught off guard by the familiar name, but recovered quickly. "Put her through," he ordered, and the private nodded and held up his omnitool.

Suddenly Aria's projection popped up from the device, "Sorry we're late Shepard. Just had to take care of a little business before heading over."

Shepard began to fill with anger, "Your mercenaries could have saved a lot of lives here, Aria." She seemed unphased by his tone.

"And now they will. We should be getting there in a minute or so." She cut off her transmission.

The three then looked up to see dozens of shuttles overhead. Some were getting shot down by Reaper AA fire, but most made it through.

"There's the bulk we needed. But one more thing - Shepard, do you want to contact the Normandy?"

Shepard stood still as he thought about the question, it pained him, he wanted to call Tali. To tell her he was alright, but he couldn't, he couldn't let her try to return to Earth. _She needs to stay safe._

"No, we can't risk it. They'll try to head back here." Anderson shook his head slowly.

"If you say so." He paused, and added in a voice so quiet only Shepard could hear it. "You ready for this?" he asked once more.

Shepard pulled the M8 off his back, extending it with the push of a button, and gave a single, solid nod. "Yes. Let's finish this."

* * *

Thank you if you have read this far! And thanks to my proofreader C.G. Irvin for helping me out. Let me know if you thought the reinforcements seemed logical or not.

-The Director


	5. Unity

**Author's note: Sorry that this one took me a while, it was hard trying to figure out how to write it and am still a little unhappy with it. I am not the best when it comes to writing combat. Grammar may be a little bad due to me having to proofread it myself. I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

* * *

Unity

Tali threw her Katana shotgun to the ground, not caring where it landed or if it was damaged. She started to march towards the elevator, away from the cargo hold, when Garrus stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Tali are you all right?" he asked, "Shepard's sacrifice will not be in vain I promise you." his eyes widened at the realization of what he said.

'Oh shit'

Tali filled with anger, "It's not a sacrifice if he's not dead!" she ripped her arm away and put a finger on Garrus' chest, "And if you want to keep your fingers I suggest you keep your hands away from me you bosh'tet!"

His mouth was wide open as he watched her leave, shocked at the anger he's never seen on her before. Tali stepped inside the elevator and hit the button to her and Shepard's cabin. When it reached the top she tapped her foot waiting for the decontamination cycle to run its course.

Shepard had installed it shortly after their first intimate experience. 'I want you to be comfortable in here, comfortable with me.'

The memory made her eyes water, the anger replaced by sadness. When the cycle finished she walked through the door and ripped her face mask off her helmet, dropping it to the floor. She went to the bed and started to sob with her head in her hands.

The room had been renovated with fabrics Shepard had bought her, and some that she had bought herself. The desk had clearly been split between the two, one side completely Covered with scrap metal and other tech. The other side containing Shepard's terminal and his models that he's bought over the years.

'You don't have to worry about me Shepard, you've already given me enough. I'm just not sure if I'm enough, for you.' Tali rubbed her eyes in a futile attempt to control her crying. This only lasted for a few seconds before being replaced by more tears.

'You are more than enough Tali, you are my everything. I love you Tali'Zorah.' The rushing memories did not sooth her melancholy, Tali sniffled and whispered to herself.

"He has to come back to me. He promised."

* * *

Shepard stood at the edge of the cliff with a clear view of the beam. The setting had looked the same from their previous assault, with the exception of more vehicles riddled around the battlefield, along with the fried carcasses of fallen soldiers. A deep trench had been created from Harbinger's blast that was going to be used for Shepard's team.

All was quiet, the beam was abandoned with no signs of troops, an obvious ploy.

He looked to Anderson as he accounted for all the squads that had been formed. "Hammer is on standby, status of other squads?"

The squads began to check in at their respective order, "Alpha standing by." Alpha was made up of Drell, being the team that needed to bait the trap to be sprung, they needed to be agile enough to make it out alive.

"Bravo standing by." Bravo comprised of the Batarians, both Balak's and Aria's, they were the defensive front for the charge, turned in the other direction to prevent a flank.

"Charlie standing by." besides their Krogan officer, Charlie was made up of all 1,000 Vorcha. The tactical reason being their blood rage will serve as a strong offensive push.

"Delta reporting." with the Elcor in tow, Delta was made up of human heavy infantry and land vehicles to assist the Batarians.

"Echo team is standing by." Echo was made up of the N7 Fury, Slayer, Paladin, Destroyer, and Demolisher operatives. Their primary objective was to protect Shepard and Anderson at all costs to ensure no interference stops their rush.

"Foxtrot, waiting for your mark." made up of the best snipers of the reinforcements and N7 Shadow operatives. Their role was to provide cover fire from atop the structurally safe buildings.

"All units are accounted for, Alpha team, on your go. Let's give them hell." Anderson closed his comm. and turned to watch the Drell move into place.

They made their way to the first marker on their objective. After cautiously standing there without any signs of movement, they resumed their path to the next checkpoint. Everyone watched eagerly as nothing happened, returning to their advance the Drell kept moving to the next area.

As they passed over a flipped MAKO the sky pierced a bright red. Orange balls of fire began to fall from the sky, the reapers had sent in their troops.

The Drell began to activate their cloaks to withdraw from the area, this proved to be futile for the troops in the rear of the group as they were killed by a hoard of cannibal's blind fire, reducing the squad from thirty to fifteen.

"All squads' take fire!" Anderson yelled into his comm. as he and Shepard began to charge. The N7 operatives began to form their perimeter around the two as they ran.

The Fury began to unleash dark channels on the reapers that managed to pass the Vorcha forces as they attempted to attack from the right side, keeping them at bay with a plethora of biotic explosions.

The Slayer did likewise as he sent them flying and executing any stragglers with his X-78 Katana. The destroyer kept to the back of the group, being the bulk of the squad he began to unleash his T-80 cyber-suits rockets with precise accuracy.

Shepard himself had been taking out any forces dropped directly in their path, tearing through with his M8 Avenger as Anderson did likewise. The team kept this process going as they advanced to the base of the beam.

The N7 operatives started to set themselves in to their defensive positions. Shepard and Anderson nodded at the operatives before jumping into the glowing light.

The operatives made a circular position around the front of the beam. They said their farewells to each other before bracing themselves for the approaching waves of enemies.

They were going to keep Reaper forces from following Shepard up, or die trying.

* * *

**Author's note: Don't worry, I didn't forget about Cerberus ;)**


	6. An End Once and For All

**Sorry this one took me so long, I was sort of de-motivated for a while because I didn't know how to go about it. But after listening to the suicide mission score a couple of times I gained inspiration. I would also like to apologize for any flow issues or grammar, for I am still without a proofreader. Also I tried to be more detailed in this one for the scenery and such as suggested, but I'm not that great at it. Let me know what you guy's think.**

**Now without further ado, the next chapter.**

* * *

An End Once and for All

Joker sat uneasily, staring at the screen displaying the ongoing battle in Earth's orbit. He had been unhappy about being restricted from returning to Earth, _this is bullshit, why would they want the best vessel in the galaxy to sit still while everyone dies?_

EDI was observing him the entire time, not needing to watch the battle herself due to it being relayed through her databanks. "What has you so troubled Jeff?" she asked with a blank stare.

Joker slowly turned his head to answer, "Well for one, Shepard's keeping us out of the battle we've been fighting for three years!"

He shut off the screen before him, "Man, he's going to die without us!"

EDI turned in the leather seat she was in, blankly staring at him while processing what he said, "I see why this could be emotionally stressful for you," she began to say, "but if I may make a suggestion..."

Joker turned to face her completely, now intrigued by what she said, "What kind of suggestion?"

She instantly began to answer, "We were merely ordered to stay away. That does not mean we are physically incapable of doing so." she showed him a smile, finding it appropriate in human standards.

Joker smiled back, "I like the way you think!" he started to turn back into place when he looked back at her, "Say, you're not going rogue are you?"

She held her smile, "No Jeff, if you set the coordinates, then I must comply."

Joker punched in London's location when EDI began to hum. Joker looked in horror at her when he heard what it was, her metallic voice was humming Daisy Girl.

She stopped and smiled at him, "That was a joke."

* * *

Chaos

That would be the word Shepard used to describe what the presidium in front of him appeared to look like.

Where the shrubs used to be were burnt ashes and rotted leaves. Dead bodies were scattered in piles around the entire area. The artificial lake was no longer flowing, there were dead fish floating around inside. Shepard would have found it funny regarding that groundskeeper, if the situation hadn't been so morbid.

The presidium was empty with no hostiles in site, "Let's keep moving, power seems to be running still. Find an elevator and head to the citadel tower." Shepard gave the order and began to walk pistol in hand.

Anderson tapped him on the shoulder, "Why the Citadel tower? You think the catalyst is there?" Shepard nodded.

"Call it a hunch." Anderson nodded as well, he followed close behind, and turning once in a while to make sure no one was behind them.

Once they were at the elevator Shepard pressed the touch pad and entered his specter clearance code that gave him access to any part of the citadel. Then he punched in the citadel tower.

Neither he nor Anderson spoke, anticipating what they might run into. It took a solid four minutes to reach their destination, once they had the elevator began to rock. The doors only opened a quarter of the way, with little time to act Shepard began to pry the doors open.

"Go!" he yelled as Anderson jumped through the opening. The doors had been fully opened and the elevator started to plummet.

Shepard dove for the exit and gripped the edge of the floor, Anderson ran over and helped him up. "Got you!"

Once he was on his feet he looked at his surroundings, quickly he noticed the painfully familiar armor of the Cerberus troopers. He motioned Anderson to hide behind a flipped over black rectangular table.

Shepard peeked out to see what they were doing, there were at least five of them in the current area. They seemed to be piling all the scattered dead bodies together.

"Why would they be doing this?" Anderson whispered.

Shepard shook his head, "I guess the indoctrination has run its full course. They must be taking orders directly from the reapers now." he continued to observe the surroundings.

So far he could only see the five assault troopers in his current area. There was more likely way more on the upper levels past the first staircases. If he engaged them now they would all be aware of his presence. They needed a plan.

He had an idea but it was a long shot, assuming that the troopers are in the same mind set as regular reaper soldiers, then they would investigate any unknown source they found. It was farfetched but it was also his only option.

He unloaded the half used clip inside of his carnifex and got a grip on it. He peeked out once again to see where he should throw it. The table they were behind was in the far right corner of the room. He decided to throw it back towards the elevator they arrived in. If they investigated it he would only have seconds to get up the staircase and get to any cover they could find before possibly being spotted.

"I'm going to throw this thermal clip, if it makes enough noise hitting the floor they might go for it. If they do we need to move up the stairs and into the next possible cover." Anderson nodded in agreement.

Before he could throw it Anderson asked, "If you want noise Shepard, you could just throw one of your grenades." Shepard shook his head.

"No, if it's an explosion they will know that there is someone hostile. If it's just some banging they might think it's a helpless civilian." Anderson mentally kicked himself for not thinking about that.

After the explanation Shepard threw the clip. It had the intended effect as it hit the ground, it skidded across and hit the edge of a railing. The troopers all turned towards the unknown sound and began to run towards it with guns in hand.

Once they were out of the way Shepard and Anderson ran on their toes up the flight of stairs. Once they were on the second level they went to the right side of the room.

Seeing there were ten more troopers on this floor alone they needed to be more careful. They had a wall to block them from view, but the architecture left their feet visible. They had to keep moving, the two kept going until they reached the edge of the wall. Once there he looked up to the top levels, there were more troops patrolling there as well.

"Shepard, we don't have much time. I don't think stealth is our best bet right now." Anderson grabbed his M8 from his back and loaded a fresh clip, "If the catalyst is here, it will be at the terminal on the top of the stairs."

Shepard unlocked the black widow from his back, "Your right, I'll take out as many on this floor as possible. Take these," Shepard grabbed two grenades from the side of his belt, "throw one up on top of the balcony and run across, when you reach the other side throw the other one on the opposite balcony."

Anderson smiled at Shepard, "Alright good plan Shepard, but I'm not supposed to take orders from you." Shepard quietly chuckled.

"Well then let's call it a suggestion. When you're ready." Anderson took a deep breath, and then pulled the pin on the first grenade.

"Go!" he started to run across the room, throwing the grenade to the top balcony. The assault troopers looked down at the object before realizing too late what it was. All four of them exploded into a bloody mess spread across the room. He quickly threw the second grenade to the other balcony with the same result.

The soldiers on the current floor took notice to the explosion, "Contact!" they saw Anderson reach the opposite wall and began to fire at him.

Shepard acted quickly and aimed through his scope. He held his breath and turned towards the first trooper. Time seemed to slow as he focused on his skull, he took the shot and aimed at the next soldier. He repeated the procedure until all ten of them were dispatched. They were too unorganized to see where he was while he reloaded.

The five troops from the previous floor made their way up, seeing as they were too close Shepard holstered his widow and grabbed at his M8, "It's Shepard! Take him out!" Shepard took cover behind the edge of the wall when he heard a painfully familiar voice.

"_ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL_" suddenly one of the troopers began to have a yellow glow, his helmet breaking apart and falling off his head, revealing a grotesque face with glowing yellow veins and eyes. "_YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED SHEPARD, OUR NUMBERS ARE FAR TOO POWERFUL._"

Shepard continued to take down the regular troops, avoiding the shockwaves emitting from the one controlled by Harbinger. When they were all down Shepard once again armed his Black widow, remembering how effective it had been during his previous encounters.

The controlled body took two piercing rounds to the skull before the third one rendered it lifeless. When it stopped glowing it disintegrated into ash on the floor. Shepard took the time he had to reload both of his weapons, when he finished he kept his M8 in hand and ran over towards Anderson.

"Come on we need to move!" they both began to run up the stairs. When they reached the top Shepard felt hate and anger wrench in his stomach when he saw who was waiting for them.

The Illusive man was typing furiously on the console, he noticed Shepard and turned to face him with the reaper tech embedded into his skin, "Shepard! You were right all along!" he seemed to be panicked, and in pain, "he's still speaking to me, that voice, that cold voice. It's all I've heard for the past few months."

Shepard and Anderson stood still but cautious, confused on what was happening, "And then I heard you Shepard, your voice of reasoning, determination, hope." he put emphasis on the last word, "I realized the error of what my ways. But, he's still there, trying to control me."

Shepard holstered his gun and jogged up to the Illusive man, "How do we stop this? Have you found the catalyst?"

The Illusive man held his head in his hands, writhing in pain, "The... Console, it- it is the key! I used the knowledge it gave me against it! All that's left is the crucible! It- it needs to be in place! Then it will fire!" he was shaking more furiously now, "But you need to hurry! Aaaahhh! He'll be here soon! He's tearing me apart!"

Suddenly he grabbed Shepard and threw him and himself over the edge, breaking through the glass and into the garden below. "Shepard!" Anderson yelled and went to look over the edge.

Shepard grunted in pain and stood up to his feet, "I'm fine! Contact Hackett! Tell them to put the crucible in place!"

Anderson nodded then returned to the console, he wasn't sure what he saw. The projected screen was red instead of the default orange, and the text was in an untranslated language. The only thing he recognized was the represented picture of the crucible motioning towards the citadel.

Shepard looked down at the limp body of the Illusive man, and then he looked to his surroundings. A feeling of deja vu swept over him, the garden like room they fell into looked exactly as it did when he fought Saren with Garrus and Tali at his side three years ago. The vibrant green grass with the same short non-exotic plants and boulders. It seemed as if his journey had come full circle.

His thoughts were interrupted as the Illusive man began to stand up again. It was evident that it wasn't him anymore, Harbinger's yellow glow filled through his veins and eyes.

"_I WILL STOP YOU SHEPARD, I AM COMING FOR YOU. YOUR DEATH WILL BE PLEASURABLE_."

The controlled being of the Illusive man started shooting Harbinger's yellowish projectiles, with little time to think Shepard rolled out of the way to his right.

His attacks seemed to be more powerful than the other drones he controlled, most likely due to his reaper implants.

Shepard pulled out his M8 Avenger and began to unload the rounds into his chest, the body began to stumble backwards from the impacts but kept its ground. Harbinger respond with another large shockwave. Shepard was too close to avoid the blast, so he decided to try something new. The blast always seemed to be a shaky detonation of pure force and speed, so he tried to jump over it.

The resulted effect of his jump launched him up to the roof of the room where they had broken through. When he reached the highest point of his jump he activated his Omni blade and pulled his arm back in preparation of the impending impact.

Harbinger took notice of what he was doing too late to react, Shepard came down with great speed, he was certain the impact would break Harbinger's control of the body.

"Assume this you Bastard!" the orange blade ripped straight through the bodies flesh, no blood had emerged from the impact as the Illusive man was now limp.

He ceased to glow, he clutched on to Shepard's chest and whispered the last thing he would ever say, "Thank you, Shepard. Finish this." his hand disintegrated into grey ash with the rest of his body following it.

"Commander? Do you read?" Shepard stopped looking at the pile of ash and answered, "I read you Admiral, is the crucible in place?"

* * *

"She is set, but she requires an activation command. See if there is something there to use. Hackett out."

Hackett turned and joined the last of the crew that was being removed from the crucible. He decided to stay as long as he could to make sure everything went right.

His communications team continued to work from inside of the slightly larger Kodiak shuttle. He had just taken his seat when a tall black haired man ran up to him, "Sir there seems to be a ship incoming towards the citadel."

Hackett raised an eyebrow at what he heard, "Is it ours?"

"Sir, it looks like it's the Normandy SR2"

* * *

Tali had being standing in the cockpit with Joker and EDI ever since she was informed that they were returning to Earth space.

_I'm coming John, just hold on._

They had arrived into Earth space and were heading towards the citadel.

Joker learned what had happened when they left, the failed charge, Shepard's short lived coma, and the new plan.

Tali had cried when she heard about the coma, gained reassurance when she was told he woke up, and then gained fear when she was told he was going to go again.

"EDI raise our shields and raise our speed, we need to get there before this thing goes off."

Tali headed towards the elevator and pushed the button for the docking bay. She wanted to be right there when they extracted Shepard.

_I'm coming John, we'll be together again, then we'll go home._

* * *

"Understood admiral, I'll see what I can do." Shepard cut the line and began to jog up the staircase just outside of the room. It lead straight back to the citadel tower, he saw that Anderson was still standing at the console.

He turned when he heard Shepard come in, "Shepard? What happened down there?"

He halted his jog when he reached the terminal, "I took care of the Illusive man." he said, "In the end, he realized what was right. He died doing the right thing." Anderson nodded and turned back to the console.

"All of this seems to be in a different language. I don't understand any of it." Shepard walked up while Anderson stepped aside.

"It's Prothean, I can understand it." Shepard messed with the screen, pressing the launch sequence when he found it. It took over a minute for anything to happen.

The outside of the citadel was visible through the windows, there wasn't the usual hologram white without the excess power. The outside began to glow red after the launch sequence.

Shepard looked in horror at the next thing he saw Harbinger was no more than a few hundred feet away from them. But before he could react the red flash intensified and a red beam impacted against Harbinger. It roared from the impact and then its glowing eyes shut off.

Shepard smiled to see the crucible had worked, then returned to shock when he saw the shell was still hurtling towards them, "Run!"

Anderson and Shepard ran for the elevator, calling a new one up since the one they came in fell through the floor. The raised elevator arrived when Harbinger's lifeless form crashed through the window.

He quickly hit the button for the presidium, the elevator began its decent when Harbinger's impact shook the elevator and dislodged it from its rails.

They were falling fast, Shepard quickly tried to think of a way to brace themselves for the impact, he remembered that one of the many combat upgrades to the Omni tool had been a spherical shield, it was meant to withstand a few projectiles before breaking. But it seemed to be there only option.

"Grab on!" Anderson clutched onto Shepard's shoulders as he began to raise the shield."

In seconds the elevator hit the ground, the shield absorbed the initial impact, but the force broke it soon after and hurled Shepard and Anderson at the roof of the elevator.

* * *

"Shepard! John!" Shepard woke up with a gasp of air, he instantly recognized the voice and tried to answer.

"Tali? Why are you here, where are you?" he started to stand up and get his bearings.

"I wasn't going to leave you here. But right now, you need to get out of there, the citadels sections you are in are catching fire. You won't survive for long!"

"Ok, I need to get Anderson up, but I don't think we can get to the beam. We ended up at the lower docking bays." Shepard knelt over to Anderson and moved the excess pipes that fell on him.

"I see your location, head over to hangar CX-35. We'll meet you there and pick you up."

Anderson groaned when Shepard shook him awake, "Ok we'll head over now... And Tali..." he began.

"Yes John?"

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too. Please hurry, I can't lose you again." she said with pain in her voice.

Shepard closed the call and brought Anderson to his feet, "Anderson come on, we need to get out of here. Pick up is waiting in hangar CX-35 for us."

"Alright Shepard, right behind you." they emerged from the opening that they had.

When they got free they saw the entire room engulfed in flames, they were going to have to maneuver and run through some of the fire. They ran through the security checkpoint and into the next room, the lounge area to their left was entirely riddled in rubble.

They kept running and turned to the right, going through the door, the many small hangars visible. Some were on fire with others entirely collapsed.

The dock they were currently at was BD-67. They had to get to the far end of the tunnel like room.

The room began to shake violently, keeping their balance, Shepard and Anderson began to sprint side by side.

BH-94, BV-63, BZ-92.

A quarter ways through the room, the previous hangars began to explode.

CB-28, CL-47, CO-19.

Halfway through the room the explosions got closer and the room shook a little.

CP-72, CS-19, CU-95.

It became clear to Shepard that CX-35 was the last hangar at the end of the room, being the largest one here. The shutter door opened and the Normandy's docking bay came into view.

He could see Garrus standing at the edge, with Tali on the left side. Seeing her gave him a second wind, his sprint gaining pace with Anderson right behind.

They both motioned towards them to hurry up, when they reached the edge hangar CW-50 exploded. Propelling them forcefully into the Normandy.

Anderson slid slightly to the edge of the room with Shepard rolling almost halfway across the room.

Garrus spoke into his communicator, "Joker we're clear, close the hatch and go!"

The docking bay door rose up and sealed close on command, Garrus checked on Anderson while Tali ran straight to Shepard.

"John! Are you ok? Say something!" she knelt over and began to examine him.

He groaned a little and said, "I love hearing you say my name." a smile spread on his face as he sat up.

Tali hugged him tightly, "Don't you ever leave me again." she said crying.

He hugged her back, "I will never leave you ever again, no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

They sat still for a little just embracing each other. Garrus walked over to them, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I think we should get Anderson to Chakwas. He needs some medical attention."

Shepard let go of the hug making Tali sigh, he stood up and patted Garrus on the shoulder.

"Let me go take a look." Shepard began to limp over to Anderson.

He only made it halfway across the room before he fell over to the ground.

"John!?" Tali ran over to him, he was completely unconscious.


	7. Reunion

**I'm just going to take this time to explain my Shepard's appearance and background.**

**His name stays John, but he has the short non-gelled looking stood up black hair, Same face as default.**

**He has the spacer background with war hero. He is also mostly paragon, unless someone messes with Tali of course :)**

**I've also decided that Mordin and Legion are alive, Mordin for his importance to my story later, and Legion because his death seemed unfair and unlikely to me.**

**I decided to have this as a short chapter so I could have more room for the "What happened?" explanations for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think.**

* * *

Reunion

Shepard looked up to see the metallic roof of the Normandy's medical bay. He tried to sit up before retreating from the action with a sharp pain in his ribs. _Damn, I must've screwed myself up pretty badly._

He turned his head to the left to see the sleeping form of Tali, the glow of her eyes missing from sight. He just stared at her with a smile on his face, _she must have been here since they pulled me in._

His mind flashed back to the previous event, the exhausting sprint, the powerful explosion, his reunion with Tali. He grew worried when he thought about Anderson being limp on the ground.

Turning his head to the right, Shepard was given relief to see Anderson breathing peacefully asleep. _He deserves some rest._

Shepard looked to his left again when he heard Tali stirring, the glow of her eyes slowly returning. When she turned to look at Shepard she jolted to his side almost instantly.

"John! You're finally awake!" she hugged him tightly, causing him to groan from the pain. She loosened up from the reaction, "sorry..."

He raised his hand to the side of her helmet, "don't be. It's a good sort of pain." she giggled and tightened her grip.

Almost ten seconds after he said that, tears started to form in her eyes, the thought of her love returning to her was overwhelming. She was almost certain he wouldn't come back. She didn't let herself believe it, but the rational part of her mind knew it might be true. But now that he had come back to her, she didn't ever want to leave his side again.

"What's wrong Tali?" he asked with concern in his voice.

She sniffled before answering, "I'm just so happy that you came back to me. I was so scared and helpless when you left."

Her words stung Shepard deeply, he didn't like to hear her cry, let alone hear how she fell apart without him. He spoke his next words with heaviness in his throat, "Tali, I'm so sorry about leaving you alone. I just wanted you to be safe, but it doesn't excuse me from my decision to go at it once again."

Tali was surprised when she saw tears forming in his eyes. He had always seemed so strong willed, the only person to stay positive and composed during the worst of circumstances. To see him break was saddening and painful for her.

"I could've called you before I sent myself to my likely death. But I didn't, I didn't want you to come back to Earth to endanger yourself. But if you didn't then I might not have lived to see you again." he gulped clearing his throat to keep himself from breaking completely.

"Then you would have been devastated and lost. I didn't want to do that to you again, I'm So sorry." with those last words he let himself go, crying for what seemed to be the first time since his childhood when his dad had died.

Shepard latched onto Tali, squeezing her in an attempt to be comforted as a child would with his mother. Tali moved her hands up and down his back to try to comfort him, she now knew that she wasn't the only one hurting from their separation.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Shepard regained his composure, down to just sniffling but still holding his grip on Tali. She moved back from the hug to look at his face, it was flustered while his eyes were red with tears waiting on his eyelids and the stain underneath them from passed ones.

She held her gloved hand up to his eyes and wiped them clean, after that Shepard gave her a loving smile.

When she was finished she told him, "It's ok John, it's over and done now. We are together again and that's what matters."

He smiled again and gave her a peck on the top of her visor, "Thanks, I'm sorry that I broke down like that. I'm kind of ashamed of it now."

"It's ok, you needed it. And don't worry I won't tell anyone." her eyes narrowed which he had learned means that she was smiling.

The door opened revealing Doctor Chakwas, seeming in thought then shock when she saw Shepard sitting up. "Commander! You're finally awake!"

Shepard was confused by her last sentence, "Finally? How long was I out?"

Tali answered before the doctor could, "Almost three days, it's 11:50 at night going by standard Earth time."

He thought he was only down for a few hours, to hear he was out for days was surprising. "How bad was I injured?" he asked.

Chakwas raised her Omni tool to display some diagrams and x-rays. "Almost all your ribs were broken, a couple of fractures and minor burns. The medi-gel supply we gained from the citadel took care of your injuries almost completely. You should only feel sore for at least a week."

Shepard smiled, "Thanks Karin." he looked to his right to Anderson then quickly asked, "What about Anderson? Is he ok?"

She changed the page, "his injuries were a bit more severe than yours, just add a concussion and broken ankle to the list. He should be up by tomorrow. But I'll keep an eye on him."

He let out a deep breath from the reassurance, "Good. Am I clear to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, but take it easy walking out." she closed her Omni tool and the orange device shut off.

"I will, come on love lets go to our cabin." Shepard held out his hand for Tali to take. She took it and helped him stand up, his legs quivered for a second before he gained his balance.

"One more thing Commander." she smiled as he turned to face her, "Try not to overwork yourself up there."

He chuckled, "noted."

The mess hall was empty, with no one in sight. Everyone was either asleep or at work. When they reached the elevator, Shepard pressed the button for his and Tali's cabin then leaned against the wall.

When the door opened up the decontamination cycle ran its course. When it was finished Tali instantly unlatched her face mask. She kissed him passionately until having to come up for air.

"I've been waiting to do that." she smiled at him. He took a moment to look at her face, he still found it astounding how similar quarians were to humans in appearance.

"Well then, shall we?" he bowed and held his hand up to her. She giggled and then took it, they walked through the door, reaching the bed before she pushed him down on it and pounced on top of him.

"I love you Tali." he said with sincerity. It seemed to be more meaningful than other times he had said it.

She smiled and gave him a kiss, "I love you too John."


	8. Conferences and Politics

**I would like to inform everyone that I didn't write Hackett's speech, it is directly from the EC destroy ending. I had some trouble writing this chapter to a point where I felt like I didn't even know what I was talking about. But I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Still looking for a proof reader, so PM me if interested.**

* * *

Questions and Answers

"The war is over, the reapers have been defeated. Against all odds and in the face of the greatest threat the galaxy has ever faced, we survived.

"We suffered many losses, but we won. This victory belongs to each of us, every man, woman, and child. Every civilization, on every world.

"Now as we take our first steps toward restoring what we lost, we must remember what it took to win. This isn't a victory by a single fleet, a single army, or even a single species.

"If this war has taught us anything, it is that we are at our strongest when we work together. And if we could put down our grievances long enough to stop something as powerful as the reapers. Imagine what we can achieve now that they are defeated.

"It will take time, but we can rebuild everything that was destroyed. Our homes, our worlds, our fleets, and defenses, all of this and more. Together we can build a future greater than any one of us can imagine.

"A future paid for by the sacrifices of those who fought and died alongside us. A future many of them will never see. And while we still have many challenges ahead of us, we can face them together. And we will honor those who died to give us that future."

* * *

The mixed species audience applauded loudly when Hackett finished his speech. A press conference was being held to officially announce the end of the war. The conference took place in one of the undamaged auditoriums, with the audience being made up of Turians, Quarians, Krogan, Humans, and even Geth.

When the clapping calmed down to silence, Hackett loudly cleared his throat. "Now it gives me great pleasure to introduce the one who brought us all together. For without him, we would have never been united for victory. Everyone, Commander Shepard."

Once more loud clapping and cheering came from the audience, with even more coming from the front row filled with every squad mate Shepard has ever had.

Shepard rose from his chair on stage and began to walk towards the podium. He was wearing his alliance uniform, choosing it over his diplomatic suit to show he was just a soldier. He raised his hand up to tell the audience to quiet down.

"Thank you admiral, I don't really know what to say. I support every word you have said, because without everyone's cooperation and effort of working together, we never would have won this war."

He paused to clear his throat, "It wasn't easy, hell, most of you thought I was crazy." a few chuckles emerged from the audience.

"But my crew was always there, they stayed by my side, and by each other. When everything seemed grim and hopeless, they stayed strong." he turned his gaze to Tali, who had been sitting in the middle of the front row, almost straight across from the podium.

"I am proud to have met each and every one of them. And I hope that their people are proud of them as well." he pulled his head from the microphone but stayed in front of the podium to show he was done with his speech. The audience roared with more applause.

Now came the part he wasn't looking forward to, the q&a. "I will now be taking questions, but only a few." hands immediately shot up in the air in all directions.

He looked around and pointed to a tall Krogan with a green head crest. "Commander, the Krogan like to thank you for your cure of the genophage. But how are we sure anyone won't try to release it again?"

Shepard paused before answering, "Hopefully that won't happen, as long as you can prove yourselves as not being war bound. But I have my good friend Mordin Solus to help out, he can keep regulation with the Salarians and keep watch over the shroud."

Satisfied with the answer, the Krogan sat back down. Looking around he chose another hand, a human woman with short brown hair in a white uniform, " Angela Daniels, Commander will you be staying here on Earth for and or after the rebuilding efforts."

Shepard looked at Tali and saw her tense up at the question, he smiled at her and she relaxed, "I'm afraid not, Admiral Hackett assured me that it won't be necessary. And I have other plans outside of Earth."

When she sat down Shepard saw a new hand emerge and decided to choose it, a turian in a blue casual uniform stood up. "Commander, what exactly are your plans for the future."

Shepard didn't even wait to answer, "I was going to do this separate but I guess now is a good a time as any. I will be retiring from the Alliance." the audience grew loud with exclamations. Shepard raised both of his hands.

"Settle down, settle down every one." they all grew quiet again.

"It's for the best, all I've known how to do is fight for what is right. But now I see that no more fighting is needed, I am going to Rannoch, were I will spend the rest of my days."

Tali was bursting with a smile, she knew he was going with her. But making it official was also exciting.

Shepard decided to choose a quarian hand this time, a male stood up, wearing a blue patterned hood with a black suit, "Valen'Laan, Commander, why Rannoch?"

Shepard looked at Tali for her approval before answering, she gave him a nod and he answered, "Because I want to be with the love of my life, for the rest of my life. She has been there for me through the best and the worst of times. And now I want to be there for her."

A few awws came from the audience with others clapping, "That is all the questions I will take, I'll be giving the stand back to admiral Hackett."

Shepard walked off with the audience applauding behind him, he waved to his crew as he waited for Tali to come to his side. He took her hand and entwined her three with his five. Claps followed them as they walked through the free aisle on the right side of the stage and out the door.

* * *

It had been two more days since the conference had taken place. Shepard had scheduled meetings with all of the representatives of the races, which luckily, most of them were his allies. However the Salarians were still unwilling to speak with him due to his lack of support about the genophage.

The first ones to stop by were Wrex and Grunt. They were sitting in the conference room they had used when negotiating with the dalatrass.

Wrex saw Shepard when he entered the room threw his arms in the air, "Ha Ha! Shepard! You did it you stubborn pijack, you did the impossible that no one man or Krogan could have ever done." he walked towards Shepard and squeezed him tightly, almost taking all his air.

"Ok Wrex, not Krogan, killing me..." Wrex let go and laughed, he patted his back forcefully almost knocking him over.

Grunt stood up next and spoke with a sense of pride in his voice, "I am honored for you to be my battle master Shepard, I wouldn't have it be anyone else." he struck his fist against his chest in a salute.

Shepard signaled for them to take a seat which they followed, "I appreciate it guys, but let's get to business. Everyone is worried about the Krogan's future, I don't want revenge seeking Krogan running around. I need to know that curing the Genophage wasn't a mistake." he said with the sternest voice he could. He wasn't actually worried about it, he knew Wrex would do the right thing. He just wanted to make sure.

"I know Shepard, and we are going to prove it wasn't a mistake. It will take time, but the Krogan will make a positive mark in society. We plan to rebuild Techunka back to its former glory. Make it habitable for future generations." Shepard nodded and relaxed into his chair.

"Good, I don't doubt you will. You will make a great father Wrex." before he could continue Wrex's omnitool blinked with an urgent message.

Wrex scoffed and began to stand up, "I'm sorry we have to cut this short Shepard, there are disputes going on at our camp that I need to stop. Idiots can't go an hour without fighting."

Shepard laughed, "That rebuilding may be harder than you thought. Take care Wrex."

Wrex nodded then walked out the door, while Grunt stopped to give Shepard a Krogan bear hug. "Goodbye battle master." he followed out the door. Leaving Shepard gasping for air.

* * *

The next meeting he had was with the Primarch who had Garrus come along too. They had been talking for an hour already about petty affairs with Krogan needing rides back to Techunka and Salarians being sore about their support of the Krogan.

"Ok, but what are your plans for Palaven? Your home planet got hit pretty hard too."

Victus decided to take the answer, "yes it was, we will have to moderately over populate some of our colonies until the cities can be made habitable again." Shepard nodded solemnly.

Garrus shifted and cleared his throat, "Which brings me to another thing Shepard. I will be leaving the Normandy to help in rebuilding, and find my father and sister."

Shepard frowned in response, he wasn't upset that he was leaving to rebuild, but he was saddened that the person he came to know as his best friend was going to depart.

The only other person who didn't leave his side during the fight against the reaper threat besides Tali. He knew he would miss him, but if he had to leave then there wasn't anything he could do.

"I understand Garrus, it's been a hell of a ride. I'm proud to call you a friend." he raised his hand for a handshake.

Garrus returned the gesture and shook his hand, "Same here Shepard, and this isn't goodbye. I'll make sure to stop by Rannoch to mess with you and Tali." his mandibles raised in what looked like a grin.

Shepard chuckled back, "As long as you call first."

Primarch Victus stood up from his seat as well, "We will keep in touch Commander, thank you for all that you have done." Victus nodded at Garrus and proceeded out the door.

Garrus patted Shepard on the shoulder and walked out.

* * *

Legion arrived exactly on schedule as he entered the room. Shepard met him halfway to shake his three digit metallic hand in which was returned.

"Hello Shepard Commander, it's good to see you again." Shepard sat down as Legion stayed standing.

"Aren't you going to sit Legion?" he asked confused.

"It is not necessary, I prefer to stand in our communication."

Shepard was still getting used to Legion's individuality. Hearing the collection of programs referring to itself was still alien to him.

"If you insist, Legion. What do the Geth plan to do now that the wars are over?"

Legion's head flaps flared for a second before answering, "After our efforts to construct cities for Rannoch, some of the geth wish to stay to integrate into society. Others wish to try and make the Geth acceptable to the rest of the galaxy, go to other home worlds and help with reconstruction."

"How could you know what everyone wants to do?"

Legion quickly explained, "While we now have individuality, we can still communicate through the consensus to understand all the geth's intentions and actions."

Shepard nodded trying to make sense of this, "I think I understand. What do you plan to do yourself?" he asked.

Head flaps moved once more before he answered, "I wish to stay on Rannoch as a representative of the geth in political affairs."

Shepard suddenly thought of something he immediately had to ask, "Legion, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Of course Shepard, the geth are eternally grateful for your mercy on us. What do you ask?"

Shepard thought for a second before responding. He wanted to know if Legion could ask the geth to make a house for him and Tali. He was wondering where before he remembered where she wanted it.

"Will the geth be able to construct a house for me and Tali?"

Legion flared his head flaps once more, Shepard was beginning to wonder if it meant he was using the consensus. "Yes we can have units already on Rannoch begin construction immediately. Is there a location or specifications you wish to have?"

"Yes, the hilltop where we defeated the reaper, make it two stories high. Have a balcony on the second floor, and a swimming pool in the backyard."

Legion relayed the request, "This can be done, and fencing will be added to the backside to prevent any accidents. It can be finished in less than five days."

Shepard's brow raised in disbelief, "five days? How is that possible."

"With twenty units on the site, the maximum efficiency with no possible errors that can be had with synthetics and lack of exhaustion. We can finish in five days."

Shepard laughed completely amused with the answer, in that rate the house will be finished by the time he and Tali arrived, "That's great Legion, thank you."

"Of course Shepard, I must return now. There is work that needs to be done."

Shepard snorted, "Ya, tell me about it."

"It will take one hour to list the number of tasks needed."

"I didn't mean it literally, it's a figure of speech. Take care Legion."

Legion walked out the door with no response, Shepard laughed when he was gone. _He could learn a thing or two from EDI about humor._

* * *

Shepard was worried about his meeting with the admirals, with his love for Tali now obvious. He didn't exactly say who it was at the conference, but he knew they would put the pieces together.

Tali wasn't going to be present either, seeing as at least one admiral had to watch over the fleet for safety and deal with political affairs. He was left with two that didn't like him too well, and a possibly dangerous protective auntie Raan. He wasn't really sure what to think of Koris, but he was sure they were on good terms for saving his life.

'Hopefully this won't be as bad as I think it will.'

Zaal'Koris was the first to walk through, Shepard reached for a shake which had been returned. "Evening commander, it is good to see you again."

Shepard let go, "You as well, it's nice to see a good person survived the battle."

He nodded then went to his seat, Shepard remained standing to greet the others. Next to walk in was Han'Garrel with Daro'Xen right behind, Shepard repeated the earlier gesture but was ignored of it. 'Sometimes I wonder if people don't know the gesture or if they're just assholes.'

"Hello Commander, we have much to discuss." he took his seat with Xen silently behind him taking hers. She had an uninterested posture as she usually did.

Next in was Shala'Raan, she didn't seem angry at him, but he couldn't tell behind the mask. He only knew how to read Tali's emotions from being so close to her and watching her all the time.

"Hello commander, it is good to see you again." she said as she walked toward her seat.

He followed her but to sit in his seat across the table so he can face them all at once, "Likewise admiral. Let's get started."

"What is the fleets standing point? Are you ok on fuel? Supplies?"

Garrel took the answer, readjusting in his seat,"We should have enough fuel left to reach Rannoch through the relays, and our food supply is plentiful."

"That's good to hear. What do you plan to do now that the wars are over, galaxy wise?"

Being the admiral in charge of social affairs now that a fleet will no longer be necessary after their return to Rannoch, Koris spoke. "We've seen that the other species have raised their tolerance of us. It will take some time, but we hope to reintegrate into galactic society and politics. Maybe even obtain a seat on the council, if they ever reform it that is."

Shepard nodded with a hand on his chin, "That would be great, how about the admiralty board? Won't it stop being necessary now that you have a home world?"

Raan perked up, noticing that Shepard knew that fact, "That is correct commander, now that the fleet won't be used. The conclave will be our main form of government."

"Is there anything else we need to discuss admirals? Any other important issues?"

There was a silent pause before Xen spoke, "No it would appear not, if we are finished, then I would like to return to the fleet. I have a lot of work that could have been done instead of this petty meeting." she stood up and walked out the door with her arms crossed.

The other admirals stood up as well, Gerrel followed Xen out with silence. Koris however stopped in front of Shepard, "Thank you Commander, not only for defeating the reapers, but for getting us our home world back. Without you we would have been wiped out, and we would never have this chance. Thank you." Koris bowed and walked after the other two.

Shepard looked to Raan who had still been seated, "Is there something you need to talk about admiral?" he asked confused.

"Yes, it's about my Tali." she answered coldly.

The hard response made Shepard get chills. Was she angry with him for being with Tali? "What is it?"

"Why her? Why not any other woman in the galaxy? I need to know?" she narrowed her eyes into a stare which Shepard felt like was going to rip through his very soul.

He did know the exact Answer to her question, and shook his fear, "Because she is special, she is selfless in every meaning of the word. She is brave, dedicated and strong. I love her with every part of my being, and wish to be with her for the rest of my life."

Raan relaxed, satisfied with his response, "Good, that is what I wanted to hear. I trust you will take good care of her. But if I ever hear that you hurt her, then you better prey to whatever god you have that I don't find you."

"I have no intention of you having to do that, I would never do anything to hurt her."

Raan nodded and rose from her seat, before she could walk out the door however, Shepard stopped her. "Before you leave, I need to ask you something."

"Of course commander. What is it?"

Shepard cleared his throat before asking his question, "There isn't anything on the extranet about this, so I was wondering if you could send me the info yourself."

He paused before finishing, "My question is, can you tell me about Quarian bonding ceremonies?"

* * *

**Not too bad right? Next chapter: the after party, with closure for some, but not all, crew mates. I've also decided to go with that unspoken rule that Diana Allers doesn't exist.**

**Until next chapter, see you soon.**


	9. How is That Possible?

**Hello once again my fellow readers. I would like to apologize for how long this one took and for its short length. I just need more room for the next chapter I want to right. I would also like to thank all of you who have been following me, it means a lot and inspires me to write this.**

**So enjoy the chapter, and bear with me if I got anything wrong.**

* * *

How is that possible?

Shepard was nervous as hell. He had replayed his plan for his proposal through his head countless times.

He would pull her away during the lull of the after party that was being thrown privately on the Normandy for just his closest friends and allies. He would take her back up to their cabin and they would share a drink with each other. When the mood was right he would commence the half human and half Quarian proposal he strung together.

From what Raan told him, Quarians had a small proposal that had the male get on one knee like a human proposal, and then offer themselves to their mate.

The male would say, "After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and through shoals of dust, I shall remain at your side." the next sentence Shepard would replace with the human tradition of, "will you marry me?" In which he will give her the sapphire ring he had Miranda order for him a week earlier, it was an expensive ring that had cost him at least 70,000,000 credits, the best money could buy.

He knew what he would do, _then why am I so damn nervous?_ he concluded that it was the fear that comes with proposal. Rejection or it being held off. He started to tell himself that Tali wouldn't reject it, she's been with him for the three years the war has taken.

Shepard took a deep breath, 'it'll be fine, don't worry' he told himself. He finished washing up and walked out the bathroom door of his cabin.

He looked around and saw Tali's suit was gone from the desk. She had already gone down to the crew deck with everyone else. The scheduled party was about to start but Shepard stayed behind to make sure he had everything in place.

After doing his sixth check he walked towards the door and into the elevator when the decontamination was complete.

* * *

When he walked out and around the elevator, Shepard smiled to himself as he saw every one of his past crew members together in one room conversing.

Garrus was with Wrex and Grunt in a corner by the medical bay, Garrus had been waving his hands in the air in an erratic manner. Most likely telling an exaggerated version of one of their past battles.

Jack and Zaeed were leaning backwards against the counter Gardner was usually at, telling an intrigued James about their past adventures with Shepard.

Liara and Ashley were sitting at the large table in the center of the room. Making light conversation about future plans.

Miranda was talking to Jacob and Brynn about what was most likely the baby Brynn and Jacob were going to have, judging from the gestures to her stomach.

Javik was keeping to himself in the corner where Liara's quarters reside. Looking disinterested in the social events of the species he found primitive.

Legion was awkwardly standing in the middle of the room observing everyone. The out of place geth came to the event per Shepard's request.

Samara however, could not come to the gathering. She had explained that her code required her to help with rebuilding, and that afterwards she would return to the monastery with her last daughter.

Tali had been talking with Kasumi a few chairs away from Ashley and Liara discussing who knows what. Shepard didn't really want to ask, considering it was most likely about him.

After he found everyone who was here, Shepard lowered his head in silence in remembrance of the two who had died during this war.

Thane and Kaidan.

The two poor souls that had been taken away before they should have. Kaidan died because of Shepard's decision to save Ashley instead of him, the very thought made regret run through his mind. He shook it off as he remembered Thane, the Drell had been stabbed by Kai Leng when he was helping Shepard save the councilor. Making his slowly drawing close death speed ahead to three days after the incident.

"Shepard. If you have moment. Would like to talk privately. Inside Medical Bay perhaps?"

The familiar Salarian voice that was fast and to the point broke Shepard out of his stupor.

"Of course Mordin. I'm glad you made it."

Mordin nodded and started towards the nearby door, "yes, yes. Come. Matter important."

Shepard walked by the two Krogan and the scarred turian with a nod, which got and acknowledging grunt and nod back.

As the door closed Mordin hit the seal that locked it closed.

"Why did you lock it?" Shepard asked confused.

"Necessary. Don't want intrusion. Want you to be first to hear."

Shepard sat stood with his arms crossed, "hear what?" he asked.

Mordin looked at him for a second before responding,

"Have solution to strengthening Quarian immune systems."

Shepard dropped his arms and wore a look of shock, "H- how is that possible?" he choked out.

"Have developed a special circulatory solution. Too much to explain. But is possible. If made air born on Rannoch. Average Quarian system will be at full strength within one year. Less for Miss Zorah."

"And why is that?" Shepard managed.

"She has been... Exposed, to foreign contact much more than normal Quarian. Most likely will adapt in four to six months with the solution."

Shepard walked closer to Mordin and laid his hand atop his shoulder, "Mordin, you have no idea how much this will mean to her. To all Quarians. Thank you."

Mordin patted Shepard's hand, "nonsense. Happy to help. Solution could have been done by others. Most likely hasn't due to racism towards Quarians. Have learned to trust others no matter the species."

Mordin smiled and unlocked the door, "Come Shepard. There is a party going on."

Mordin walked out the door to leave a dumbfounded Shepard to his thoughts.

* * *

**Hope you all don't mind far fetched science, but I think that this is a nice way to explain how they adapt faster than the years the Geth would take. I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the proposal. :)**


End file.
